When Crows Cry ( Jeff the Killer x Night Slaughter)
by Gripping Slipknot
Summary: This is a twist of the well-known creepypasta, Jeff the killer. Adding my own character, i hope you enjoy this intense, dark-erotoc fantasy!


It was 3:00 am and Jeff was planning out his next victim. He chooses a small single story house in the middle of Warner's St. He crosses the grassy yard and to a window in the front of the house. Jeff pauses and examines the dusty screen that lied intact to the open window. There is no way I can get in without making any noise he thought. Jeff pulled out a swiss army knife and swiped the blade swiftly across the screen trying not to make any noise. He reached his hand through the screen and pushed the latch from inside. He placed the screen on the ground.

Jeff stepped in through the window with his left foot, followed by his right. He placed one of his feet on a wooden stool. The house was quiet and still. The atmosphere of the room was very modern. The walls were painted a light beige color that appeared almost black because of the night. Jeff unties his black Converse high tops and pulls out two daggers and places them in the pocket of his white sweater. He re-tied his shoe and proceeded his mission.

Jeff walked to the other side of the room where the bed was aligned against the wall. He inspected the body that was fast asleep. It was an adolescent male about sixteen years old. There was a look of confusion and horror on Jeff's face. He looks so familiar he thought LIU!!! The look of horror soon faded into anger and frustration. Jeff didn't care how would react, a rush of guilt flooded his body. He quickly reached for his knives and began plunging the knife in and out of the teens torso. While exiting the body, one of the knives fell to the wooden with a loud pang! The teen struggled to spare his life trying to dodge the next hit. Shrieks of pain and grunts was produced by him. Jeff replaced both of his little knives with the kitchen knife and charged at him,"GO-TO-SLEEP!" he demanded.

Just moments later, a black shadow moved swiftly behind Jeff and leaped over him. The shadow shown feminine features and was carrying two blades. With three easy moves, the girl sliced the boy's upper body; shoulder-to-shoulder, across the neck, down his head to his abdomen. The body lay still. The house was silent besides the gurgling of the blood spewing out of the boys mouth. It was not Liu.

"What the FUCK was that for? That was MY kill." Jeff said. The shadow moved off of the bed and into the moonlight. The soft glow revealed the tall, slender, and very pale girl. She had blood red hair and a scar going through her left eye and down her cheek. Jeff examined her body, although he was pissed, he thought she was beautiful. She turned to leave- making her way to the window, she stopped part way and finally she snapped.

"YOU are such a wimp, YOU can't even make a good kill! You know Jeff, a 15 year-old shouldn't have to show up and interfere with someone else's work. I used to look up to you, and now I feel like I'm looking down on you. FIND YOUR INSANITY!!!!" she screamed.

"How the hell do you know me?" Jeff asked.

"I have my ways just like everyone else. Just like you in that matter of fact. You can kill your own family without any remorse."

"Actually-"

"- Zip it!"she demanded.

"OKAY, okay. That's true. I'm sorry for getting mad. You're quite skillful for a new-comer. Got a name or something?" he lied.

"Night Slaughter. Before you say anything, the name is SHIT. I know…"

"I wasn't going to say anythi--"

"I know but it's hard being disregarded by other pasta's. All I'm known for is the stupid crows. Everytime I go outside, thousands of crows for miles squawk and cry. It is very annoying that's why I'm treated like an outcast. I don't stay in Slendy's mansion like everyone else, I am sorta...nomadic..that's also why I'm always inside and I only go out at night. Those crows are usually awake while others are sound asleep. I get the best of both worlds. But it's...shit." Night Slaughter let out a loud sigh then frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you want a place to stay, there is an old barn house in an open clearing I like to go to every once and awhile."he requested."I go there to escape my thoughts, it doesn't always work but its better to try than not. How did you become a pasta?"he interrogated.

"I...I was bullied all my school life. One day I came home crying and my mom asked me if everything was okay. For awhile she noticed my depression and forced me to get help. I ditched every therapy session but my mom thought it was working. On the inside I was really hurting and I became suicidal. On most days I'd come home, cut, and dwell on my dispiritedness. In eighth grade I made a post online asking if anyone would miss me and posted a picture of me drinking bleach. I received numerous amounts of hate mail from people I knew and didn't. Surprisingly, I survived the disaster but I spent most of my eighth grade year in and out of the hospital after so many attemps to take my life. At the time, I stayed updated with the outside world but I still felt trapped."

"Same…" he said." But how did youuu…"

"Oh yeah, I killed everyone that commented on the photo." she said straight up as if she knew what he was going to ask.

"Oh.." he sighed. Jeffs face came closer to hers and slowly, he pecked her on the mouth. She gazed into his souless eyes. Before even thinking of kissing him back, she hissed at him and struggle to get away from his touch. It was no use, he was too seductive. He met all of her standards. He was tall, thin, and she admired his grotesque facial features. Night Slaughter couldnt take it. As much as she wanted to slam her lips against Jeffs, she hesitated and then thought, _Fuck it_. But her way was very unusual. Night Slaughter stuck her tongue in the most inhumane way through his ear and out his nose. She pulled herself out of him. She then plunged her lips against his.

Jeff cringed to the feeling of a wet tongue enter his nasal cavity. But he didn't care, he was too deep in the moment. He placed a cold hand on the inner part of her exposed thigh and continued to follow along to the movement of her lips. Both inhaling with staggered breaths, he picked her up and carried her to bed where the violence took place just minutes before. Jeff stopped to move the dead body off the bed. The body hit the floor with a loud thud. It created a sloshing noise because it landed in an enormous puddle of the spilled blood. The both of then chuckled as they wer sprayed with bodily fluids.

He proceeded with a very passionate kiss. Small moans were escaping the corners of Night Slaughters busy mouth. With every second stolen by his kiss, the moment was getting intenser.

They stopped to take a quick breath, gazing deeply into each other's soul-less eyes and Jeff finally broke the silence with a question so easily to answer himself.

"Can I?" he asked with his hands making way up her shirt. Night Slaughter answered with an embarrassed grin and nodded her head...

 ** _Want to read more?... comment about your likes and dislikes!_**


End file.
